Something Fishy
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.15 |number=171 |released= * 24th October 2003 * 27th February 2004 * 6th April 2004 * 29th May 2004 * 1st November 2004 * 1st October 2005 * 2nd October 2005 * 21st September 2009 |previous=Snow Engine/Oliver the Snow Engine |next=The Runaway Elephant }} 'Something Fishy' is the fourteenth episode of the seventh series. Plot Arthur is new to the railway and is still learning his way around. One morning, he discovers the fishing village, and soon sees it as his favourite place on the island. That evening, the Fat Controller comes to the shed looking for an engine to run the line. Arthur hopes he will be chosen, but the Fat Controller ends up choosing Thomas, who is not very pleased. Arthur is disappointed when the Fat Controller sends him to haul coal to the Steelworks instead. Later, Thomas is having a washdown when Arthur arrives and teases him. Thomas complains of the smell and Arthur knows he would be happier than Thomas if ''he was running the line. Thomas is sent to collect some fish and is impatient to be loaded up when a fisherman tells him to enjoy the smell, to which Thomas snorts in disgust. When he leaves, the trip initially starts off smooth, but a set of malfunctioning points leaves the trucks the right direction, and Thomas diverted onto an old pier line. He falls through an uncompleted causeway gap into a tidal pool, much to the trucks' delight. When the Fat Controller hears the news, he checks the timetables and sends Arthur to assist Thomas. Due to the heat, the ice keeping the fish fresh begins to melt and Thomas is worried that it will go off. Arthur is surprised to find Thomas in the water, but Thomas is not concerned about himself and tells Arthur to take the fish and leave him. Arthur takes the fish away and hurries to the Docks, delivering the fish just in time. Later, Arthur finds Thomas in the fitter's yard, who proposes that they trade jobs. When the Fat Controller is looking for a replacement for Thomas, Arthur volunteers and asks the Fat Controller if he could run it permanently. The Fat Controller agrees and allows Arthur to run it. Arthur is proud to be running his routine work on the fishing line. Characters * Thomas * Arthur * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * The Fisherman * Percy * Henry * Gordon * Duck * Emily * Murdoch * Spencer * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * One of the stone-dropping boys * The Lighthouse Keeper * Big Mickey Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Fishing Village * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Sheds * Three Tier Bridge * The Pier * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Works * Tidmouth Tunnel * Sodor Cement Works * The Steelworks Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventh series. * The line "He's fallen in the water!" is a quote often used in the radio comedy "The Goon Show," of which David Mitton was a fan. The same line was also used in the Pigeon Street episode, The Flood. * This marks the last time until the twentieth series episode, Bradford the Brake Van, that vans have been seen with faces. This also marks the last time the trucks are voiced by Junior Campbell, as from the eighth series onward, the trucks/cars gain unique voices. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh series to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * The first shot of the episode features unused footage from the sixth series. * The events of this episode are mentioned by Bill in Big World! Big Adventures! during the song, Where in the World is Thomas? Goofs * When Arthur sees Thomas in the tidal pool and pulls the fish vans to the docks, he has Spencer's whistle sound. *Arthur is shown to be smiling when taking coal trucks to the Steelworks, despite the narrator saying he felt disappointed. * When Thomas arrives at the fishing village, there are dirty vans at both ends of his train, but when he goes over the bridge, both vans are at the front of the train. When Arthur takes them away, one of the vans is in the middle. * This episode aired before Peace and Quiet and Gordon and Spencer, so the audience would not know who Murdoch and Spencer are. ** However, the two are never introduced in this episode. * When Thomas falls off the pier, the pier track shakes a bit; and the background moves slightly, indicating a film cut. * When Arthur passes through the Fishing Village for the first time, a camera shadow is seen. * In the scene at Knapford Sheds, Arthur's left eyebrow is smudged and Murdoch's left eyebrow has a scratch on it. * When Thomas is shown in the tidal pool, the end of the set can be seen behind him. * Henry's eyes are wonky when he is at Tidmouth Sheds. * The narration is out of sync until the scene of Thomas at the fishing village on the Nick Jr. airings of the ninth series. * Thomas' eyes are wonky right before he falls off the pier. * When Arthur is leaving the fishing village, his eyes are wonky. * When Thomas is pushing the fish vans, the brake van has a light, but when Arthur takes the vans, the light is gone. * When Arthur arrives at the docks, the brake van's colour changes. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail - Arthur's Fish Delivery * Board Books - Arthur's Harbour Run In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Algo Sospechoso he:דבר מה דגי ja:アーサーとさかな pl:Zapach Ryby ru:Что-то рыбное Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video